


Dragon Ball: Harems

by Danielmcfilms



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cooler is Cold’s heir, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Female Frieza (Dragon Ball), Frieza is weaker, Genderbending, Good Frieza, Harems, Multi, Polyamory, female majin buu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danielmcfilms/pseuds/Danielmcfilms
Summary: An Emperor’s wife gives birth to a weak daughter instead of a strong son.A princess grows up trying to project her brother from her father’s wrath.The daughter of a low-class warrior searches for her brother.All while trying to stop an empire.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Son Goku, Burter & Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball), Captain Ginyu & Frieza, Captain Ginyu & Jeice (Dragon Ball), Captain Ginyu & Original Character, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Erasa/Son Gohan, Frieza & Original Character, Frieza (Dragon Ball) & Original Character(s), King Cold & Cooler, King Cold & Original Characters, Krillin/Frieza, Krillin/Launch (Dragon Ball), Krillin/Raditz, Majin Buu/Son Gohan, Son Goku/Suno (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dragon Ball: Harems

* * *

Prince Cooler, first of his name, sat in his hoverchair as he stared out his balcony attached to his room in the fourth and most powerful form an Arcosian could take. With purple leathery skin and a white armor-like second layer of skin on his chest, forearms, and shins, his tail hung lazily over the side of his chair. One of his father’s messengers stood ever so diligently in the corner even as the prince ignored his ramblings. The fact that Cooler’s father, King Cold, had bothered to send for him could only mean two things: He and Father were planning on a trip to parade him around the empire, again.

Or Frieza had been born.

Tired of the eternal droning of the ever so boring messenger, Cooler lifted a single finger towards him and ended his life in a flash of purple ki. Calling a janitor to clean up the mess, the Acrosian prince hovered his way to the nursery. Of course, his family was one of the only of his species to have a nursery. This was because of an extremely low female birth rate (one female for every ten-thousand males) that forced the Acrosian’s into a form of pseudo cloning where a ‘child’ would be made from a male candidate and a female donor. As the emperor, King Cold was entitled to select a mate to biologically produce an heir. Now Cooler had never met his mother under orders from his father, who never provided an answer when asked by his child.

Opening the doors to the nursery, Cooler went in to see his little brother for the first time. Cold was there, as always in the past year, with a glass of wine in one hand and the other laying across his chest. Now King Cold was an impressive man, having been the first to unlock the second Arcosian transformation and choosing to stay in the state, easily twice the size of most people with pink skin under his carapace and two long black horns that jutted upwards. 

“I thought I told you to stay in your first form while on Arcosia,” Cold questioned. “I suppose you killed the messenger.”

“If I did?” Cooler responded with his own question. Glancing around the nursery and seeing a distinct lack of children Cooler looked back to his father, who was lecturing about the dangers of staying in the final form. 

“More importantly, if you lose-“

“Where is Frieza?” The younger Acrosian interupted. The effect on his father was immediate as his eyes narrowed.

“With your mother,” was the emperor's short reply as he finished off his wine.

“And why would he be with her?” Cooler pressed. There was something interesting here that he might’ve well found out since he dragged himself out of his room.

“Because _she_ is so weak she can barely access a second form,” Cold spat out while the wine glass shattered in his grip.

“So I have a sister, how delightful,” Cooler drawled. The prince had to admit (at least to himself), he was surprised to learn that he had a little sibling.

And relieved that his claim to the throne wouldn’t be challenged.

Mostly the second bit.

“Pack your things, I need to relieve myself of my anger,” Cold ordered as he strolled past his son.

“And why must I-“ Interrupting Cooler’s sentence was his father’s tail that wrapped itself around the prince’s throat. 

“Fourth form or not, you will do what you are told too, boy,” Cold ordered in a voice that held a scary kind of rage that didn’t raise itself in volume, only intensity. 

Cooler audibly gulped as Cold’s tail uncurled from his throat.

“And stay out of that damn fourth form.”

* * *

‘Queen’ Fridge, an Acrosian woman with sky blue skin hidden under her sea green shell that formed into a dress, held her daughter, Frieza, in her arms. Frieza was a small thing to behold since she reverted back into her first form and could fit in her mother’s hand. Violet skin hid itself underneath a white and pink carapace and her red eyes, eyes that her father and brother shared, stared up at Fridge. 

And then Freiza smiled one of the most innocent smiles Fridge could remember seeing… 

No, she could remember such a smile on her oldest, back when she first gave birth to him, back before he became his father…

* * *

_Diary of Frieza: Age 734._

_Entry 84_

_While I may never know when my mother decided to rebel against father (despite my admittedly annoying attitude about the subject), there is always speculation._

_For example, Berryblue says she began to plot when my brother was ripped from her arms._

_Sometimes I wonder what could’ve been if that had never happened._

_Ginyu (who as I stated in a previous entry, was assigned as captain to my mother’s body guards) claims that mother began ‘hypothetical’ discussions of what would happen if a large rebellion stuck out._

_I have another theory._

_I believe mother had always hated father for ripping her from her home and locking her in pseudo imprisonment. This, combined with the abduction of Cooler and the birth of yours truly, was the metaphorical push she needed to leave._

* * *

Fridge looked down at Freiza, who was cheerfully babbling to herself on the floor, with a sad smile on her face. She knew what she had to do, but she didn’t know if she had the strength to do it.

Make no mistake, Fridge wasn’t worried about herself. No, it was the giggling baby who had only been in the world for a few short hours that she was afraid for. 

Her next actions would brand Fridge and Freiza as an outcast and a traitor, they would be hunted for the rest of their lives. 

The elder Acrosian started to pace around the room nervously as she waited for Ginyu to arrive with Berryblue, 

The door knocked, and in came Ginyu, a male with pink veiny skin that had two horns on top of his head instead of hair, with an aging blue woman with pink hair who was shorter than everyone in the room save for Freiza.

“Berryblue, as requested my lady,” Ginyu said and saluted. 

“Thank you Captain. Are-”

“Jeice and Burter have already incapacitated the guards. Although I must tell you that we are committing treason,” the captain interrupted. 

“It’s a bit late for that,” Berryblue said. The old woman floated, it was here the Fridge realized that Berryblue’s hadn’t touched the ground since she had entered the room, over to Freieza. “So this is the little one.”

“Yes, is the ship ready?” 

“Yes ma’am, we have secured one in the port,” Ginyu responded. With a nod of her head, Fridge picked up Freiza and held her.

So small and innocent.

* * *

Power.

Power is everything.

This was the family motto passed down since Cold’s ancestor and the first Arcosian emperor, Chilled died.

Without power, Cold wouldn’t have been able to expand his father’s empire to beyond the stars.

And it was _with_ power that allowed the emperor to watch a landfill planet incinerate beneath his energy ball.

Cooler, Cold had decided, was power in a physical form. The Acrosian prince had been born in the third form and continued to grow into a fourth form.

Then there was _Frieza_ … 

She had only been alive for a few hours, and Cold had already thought of twelve ways to kill her for daring to be as weak as she was. To think something so pathetic had spawned from his seed.

It didn’t matter, Cold still had Fridge. He could just make another one.

Smirking at his handiwork as the light from the explosion faded away, the emperor floated back into his ship to set course back to the home world.

* * *

Frieza had only been alive for a few hours. Yet in that span, she had seen her father look at her with contempt, witnessed her mother burst into tears, and met the only people her mother could consider friends.

Yet here, in this moment, as her mother ran through the only place Frieza had known as home with her daughter in her arms, she experienced fear for the first time.

Not her own, not exactly. One of the strangest things about newborns is that they feed off the emotions of those around them. Fridge’s panic fed her daughter’s. The young Acrosian, her underdeveloped mind overcome with the terror that radiated off her mother coupled with the loud and bright flashes of light, began to cry.

Fridge started to panic with Frieza when her daughter began to make noise, but years of living with Cold has taught her how to be calm even during a panic.

And so the mother gently shushed her child, as gently as one could be when running through a castle that is. 

Eventually, Frieza realized they came to a stop and her tears tempered into soft whines as her mother calmed down.

They were somewhere new, Frieza realized. They were somewhere warmer then they were previously, and smaller.

* * *

Fridge sat down, finally relaxing after what felt like a lifetime of cowering and fearing her husband’s every move.

She felt safe even as Jeice, a red-skinned male with white hair that fell just beyond his shoulders, rushed past her into the cockpit.

Even as Cold’s men shot their blaster’s at the small groups ship.

All that mattered, in that moment in time, was that their escape ship was leaving.

* * *

“Who was stationed here?” King Cold asked, voice low and angry. One of the men, a shaking humanoid, stepped forward.

“S-Strawbee and M-M-Melo sir!”

“And you’re the commanding officer…” the Arcosian whispered. An expression of confusion was swiftly changed to an agonising scream of fear and pain. 

Cold grabbed the smaller creature by the face and slammed him against the wall.Over.

And over again.

Until there was no more head to smash and all that was left was a red, chunky, smear on the wall.

“Find the two he mentioned, have them locked up and starved. If they're alive in two weeks, put them in the same room with a single ration,” Cold ordered one of the other men while he walked away. “And set a bounty for those involved.”


End file.
